gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
John Cho
John Yohan Cho (born June 16, 1972) is a Korean American[1] actor and musician, best known for his roles in the American Pie films (1999–2003) and the Harold & Kumar films (2004–present). He also starred in the critically-recognized hit film Better Luck Tomorrow. More recently, Cho portrayed Hikaru Sulu in the 2009 film Star Trek and starred in the television drama FlashForward as FBI agent Demetri Noh. It is also announced by Rangerboard.com that Cho will be playing Blue Galaxy Ranger Kai Chen in the upcoming, soon-to-be filmed Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (film) reboot movie for 2013. ContentsEdit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Cho# hide*1 Personal life *2 Career *3 Musical career *4 Filmography *5 References *6 External links |} http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John_Cho&action=edit&section=1 editPersonal lifeEdit Cho was born in Seoul, South Korea, and raised in Los Angeles, California, United States, where his family settled in 1978. His father was a minister in the Church of Christ.[2] Cho graduated from Herbert Hoover High School inGlendale, California, in 1990. He then attended the University of California, Berkeley, graduating in 1996 with a BAdegree in English, and taught English at Pacific Hills School in West Hollywood, California. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John_Cho&action=edit&section=2 editCareerEdit Cho began his career as a print model for Korean magazines, such as appearing in an ad forEnterprise Rent-A-Car. After graduating from Berkeley, he moved to Los Angeles, and worked with the Asian American theatrecompany, East West Players, appearing in Edward Sakamoto's''The Taste of Kona Coffee'' in 1996, and Euijoon Kim's My Tired Broke Ass Pontificating Slapstick Funk in 2000.[3] He gained attention with a small role in the 1999 comedy American Pie, in which he popularized the slang term "MILF". His most successful starring role to date has been as Harold Lee in 2004's Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle. Cho was one of the stars of the short-lived situation comedy, Off Centre, and guest-starred on Charmed as a ghost. He was a co-star of the now-defunctFox sitcom Kitchen Confidential. Cho had supporting roles in''American Beauty, ''Evolution and Down to Earth, and a minor role in Bowfinger. In 2002, Cho had a starring role in the ensemble cast of Better Luck Tomorrow, a drama focusing on the travails of a group of Asian Americans living in Southern California who are academically successful, but socially discontented, and as a result engage in wantonly violent, criminal behavior. He was cast in NBC's new comedy''The Singles Table'' in September 2006, but the series never aired due to changes in scheduling and production. In 2006 and 2009,[4] Cho was selected as one of the sexiest men alive in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People_Magazine People Magazine]. Cho appeared on July 2004 issue of KoreAm Journal. In 2007, Cho was added to the cast of Ugly Betty as a recurring regular. Cho plays Kenny, a best friend of accountant Henry Grubstick (played by Christopher Gorham). Cho played helmsman Hikaru Sulu in J. J. Abrams's feature film Star Trek.[5][6] Cho appeared in Nas' "Be a Nigger Too" music video along with various celebrities and had a guest appearance on the sitcom How I Met Your Mother, in the episode "I'm Not That Guy". In 2009–2010, Cho starred in the TV series FlashForward as FBI Special Agent Demetri Noh.[7] His character was originally slated to be killed off during what turned out to be the show's only season, but after his turn as Sulu in''Star Trek'' boosted his popularity, the producers revised the show's storyline so that he survived, in an attempt to boost declining ratings.[8] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John_Cho&action=edit&section=3 editMusical careerEdit He is the lead singer for Viva La Union,[9] a Los Angeles band composed of former UCB and USC students. They have one album, self-titled, while their song "Chinese Baby" is featured on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harold_%26_Kumar_Escape_from_Guantanamo_Bay#Soundtrack Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay soundtrack]. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John_Cho&action=edit&section=4 editFilmographyEdit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John_Cho&action=edit&section=5 editReferencesEdit #'^' Lee, Hyo-won (2007-10-14). "John Cho Speaks About Being Asian in Hollywood". The Korea Times. Archived from the original on 2007-12-18. Retrieved 2008-04-22 "Korean-American actor John Cho, 35, is becoming a household name in the United States..." #'^' The Game-Changer: An Interview with John Cho #'^' EWP 34th Season on East West Players site #'^' People Magazine Sexiest Men Alive 2009 #'^' Borys Kit (2007-10-12). "Final frontier for Cho, Pegg". The Hollywood Reporter. #'^' Associated Press (2008-03-12). "John Cho: 'Trek' role is 'daunting'". CNN. #'^' Joyce Eng (2009-05-19). "Fall TV: ABC's Official Schedule Revisits V, Moves Betty and Says Adieu to Who?". TV Guide. #'^' Keck, William (June 18, 2010). "Keck's Exclusives: Gabrielle Union FlashForwards to New Series". TV Guide. Retrieved July 9, 2010. #'^' Jason Buchanan (2008-03-12). "John Cho". The New York Times. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John_Cho&action=edit&section=6 editExternal linksEdit *John Cho at the Internet Movie Database *John Cho at Allmovie *John Cho at TV.com *John Cho at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek wiki) Category:Actors